Pawn
by Tracev
Summary: ***Complete*** Death Eaters show up at the Dursley's. Harry leaves with Voldemort of his own free will.
1. Near

Pawn  
  
Warning: mild language, Don't own HP character nor mean any harm. (1of4 chapters) For the record I'm still working on Godrics Hollow, I know what I want to say in it, it's just I can't. Maybe it's writers block. This will be non slash, and isn't beta read because I don't know what happen to my beta reader.  
  
By Tracev  
  
Chapter 1 As it Happens  
  
Harry Potter was currently sitting on the curb across the street from his aunt and uncles house. He had been sitting there most of the evening, watching the darkness fall around him. He was half hidden from view by a large trash can and a overgrown shrub. He was currently using a stick he had picked up to flick pebbles across the street. Each one a game to see how far they would go. He'd stop on occasion to watch Hedwig up in the tree outside his bedroom window. She was grooming and pruning herself, in return every once in a while she would stop and glance over at him. She stretched her wings flapping silently in the tree, she prepared for her nightly wanderings. Other owls slowly started to arrive as night fell circling the house.  
  
She finally took flight circling with the owls. She flew low over him, close enough that he could feel the breeze of her wings clip his head. She flew higher still, circling, watching him. The other owls drifted away squawking at her as she continued to circle. Harry finally got the hint she wanted him to go in the house. The thing is he just didn't feel like it. He had spent most of the day just aimlessly walking around, the park, to the convienent store for lunch, drifted past kids his age riding their bikes.  
  
He had spent every day since his summer return doing this. Just wandering the streets and the woods around his house. He needed this time, quiet time. He had to sort out his thoughts, he spent most of this time thinking of Cedric Diggory his classmate who had died because of him and his battle with Voldemort. He thought endlessly of the time he had spent in the infirmary after the tri-wizard tournament, it seemed that his mind was still foggy with some of the details. There had been so much commotion, people coming and going, in and out, going to sleep and waking back up. So many people talking and carrying on. He knew Bill Weasley had been sent to his fathers, Sirius Black to Professor Lupin's, and Professor Snape…. Had Dumbledore mentioned where Snape was going?  
  
Harry had his supisions of course, he assumed Snape had returned to Voldemort as a spy. Of course that meant that Snape was a Death Eater, he had figured that out before school had ended. Though the Death Eaters aren't what he had imagined, he had thought them to be somewhat like the Dementors. Arrogant, overly proud men, not bending to some dark lord they hadn't seen in 14 years. Harry just couldn't understand the appeal of Voldemort. He went back to flicking the pebbles across the street lost in thought.  
  
He only returned back to the Dursley's each evening because his stomach was growling something awful. He knew the Dursley's had already eaten dinner but at least he could grab a sandwich. Harry was just about to stand up and head in for the night when a man in a black cloak suddenly appeared. The man stood on the edge of the property between the Dursley's and the neighbors. He stood toe to toe where the sidewalk meets the grass.  
  
The man was tall with a high collar on the cloak with a sort of cowboy hat pull down tight shielding his eyes. The setting sun cast him in shadows. The man lifted a foot and hesitenly took a step onto the grass. He flinched back as if he expected to be shocked yet was surprised when he wasn't. The man inched slowly up the border between the houses stepping on the flowers in his wake. He eased his way up getting closer to the house, Hedwig circling above screeching all the while. Other owls slowly reappeared slowly circling.  
  
The man was approximately 5 feet from the corner of the Dursley's house when a white light sparked and the man stopped. He inched sideways across the front of the house, every once in a while he would step forward to see if the barrier was still there, once he was assured it still was he mover to the next area. He inched along the front of the house and then disappeared along the far side, then reappeared on the opposite side still walking slowly all around the house. The man stood now again in front of the house he took off his hat and shook out his blond hair. He seemed to be fidgeting with something in his cloak, then he stood back to wait.  
  
That's when Harry realized what was happening. Suddenly he knew what his man was, for he saw them coming, the air was suddenly filled with them…Death Eaters. Harry stood abruptly knocking over the trashcan, the man turned to look at the commotion. Hedwig and followers suddenly dive-bombed the man as Harry took off running for the house. He sprinted up the front step dashed through the front door slamming it shut behind him. Harry peeked through the curtains in the front window only to find others were landing in the front yard wands already pulled. Some were throwing short blasts of red or green light toward the house.  
  
Uncle Vernon ripped Harry from the window shaking him "What have you done now? Who's chasing you?" he roared. Harry pointed toward the window pulling himself from his uncle's grip and dashed upstairs to his bedroom. His trunk was already open, he rummaged around until he found his wand. Peeked out his bedroom window to see what the Death Eaters were doing.  
  
Harry came back downstairs to his uncle's curses, he was standing on the front porch shouting at the men to get off his property. "Stop it…uncle Vernon they're Death Eaters" Harry shrieked running forward. Vernon Dursley turn to face his nephew "What did you say?" he said in a would be calm voice. "Death Eaters, uncle" Vernon glanced back at them he slowly eased his way back into the house.  
  
Harry and Dudley stood there looking at uncle and father alike. He had shut his eyes and was leaning against the doorframe clutching his heart. "Father?… Daddy?" Dudley whispered. Harry figured either his uncle was now going to kill him before the Death Eaters got a chance or he was going to have a heart attack. Harry backed up a little watching his uncle. They stood there for what seemed like forever. When a blast of curses and hexes were suddenly thrown at the house. A lot of squawking was cutting through the blasts.  
  
Pigwedon came soaring in the still open front door followed by Hedwig. Pig had a parchment in his beak fluttering like mad and finally dropping the parchment. Harry took the letter and opened it immediatly. He scanned it quickly, it was just a simple note from Ron to say hi how was your summer? Harry turned it over nothing more. No one from Hogwarts or the Ministry seemed to be aware just yet of what was happening here. Though he was quite sure that someone from the Ministry was on their way. Harry rushed to Uncle Vernon's study and wrote a quick note to Headmaster Dumbledore of what was currently happening.  
  
Hedwig was perched on the couch with her leg ready, Harry turned to Pig. He was small and fast plus he had just got past the Death Eaters but he did look tired from the trip and to the castle was a much longer journey. Yet Hedwig was well rested but she was to big and would easily be hit and it would take her longer to get to the castle and truth be told he didn't want to risk his own owl. He had grown very fond of her, not to mention at times during the summer she was his only friend and he would certainly hate to put her in such danger.  
  
In the end Harry chose Pig much to Hedwigs disgust. He clutched the small bird in his hand, going upstairs, opening his bedroom window, thinking he would have a better chance of escape higher up. He gave the letter to pig who clutched it in his beak happily. Harry held him tightly, "Pig pay attention." The bird perked up a little, "it's very important you get this letter to Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall or even Flitwick or… Snape, but only if no one else is around" the bird seemed to nod. "Pig go as fast as you can, don't stop for anyone not even Ron, Understand?" Pig muffled a hooted, Harry took a deep breath.  
  
Hedwig had perched herself in the tree right outside Harry's windowsill within the invisible barrier that surrounded the house. Harry smiled at her, then at Pig. Harry stuck his upper body out the window and threw Pig high up in the air, the bird fell a few feet and then slowly regained speed and crossed the barrier still to low. The Death Eaters were ready, wands pulled and were shooting curses already. Pig ducked and darted every which way, he dived down then gained speed up. He circled back around and it was just about to cross the street when the deadly curse hit him.  
  
His body was slowly falling back to the ground, the letter floating downward like a feather lost in the current of the wind. Hedwig was already in the air, Harry screamed for her to stop, she tried none of the fancy stuff that Pig had tried she simply glided toward the letter, caught it in midair and glided upward and over the top of the trees and was gone.  
  
Harry stood there for a long time at the window watching the spot Hedwig had disappeared in. He watched until the sun had totally set and night was fully upon them. All he could do now was wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continue soon…  
  
Question? Does anyone else think that the song Narcissus by Alanis Morissette is about Draco? Thanks Wittchway for pointing this out. 


	2. Wait

Pawn  
  
Warning: Mild Language, not beta read.  
  
Chapter 2 Wait  
  
By Tracev  
  
Day 3  
  
As best Harry could tell there was perhaps 20 to 30 Death Eaters at any given time in the yard. They had set up a sort of make shift camp. A team of wizards appeared to be trying to break the barrier that was around the house. They were sending spell after spell at the house, white sparks would fly across the shield like an electrical field. None so far had broken the barrier though Harry was sure it was just a matter of time.  
  
Harry in the mean time paced his room, paced the hallway, downstairs and up. Uncle Vernon had yelled and screamed at him, then at Dudley, and finally at Aunt Petunia. Time was wearing on along with the Dursley's Harry hadn't left the house in nearly a four days. He had even tried phoning Herminone but was unable to find her phone number in directory assistance. He had even gotten desperate enough to have the operator look up the Ministry of Magic and Leaky Cauldron, but of course there hadn't been a listing.  
  
Harry paced his room, kicking at clothes and old shoes on the floor. He just couldn't imagine why Dumbledore and his fellow teachers hadn't arrived yet. Why wasn't someone from the Ministry showing up at his door? They had been so picky in pervious years, had know his every move. Harry continued to pace his room, hell he hadn't even performed magic the first time, an elf named Dobby had. The second time had been an accident, but none the less the Ministry of Magic had still know about it. And now there was magic flowing freely all around the house, the Death Eaters had been throwing hexes at the house for a week. They had even set up cauldrons in the front yard, fires burning, apparating in and out.  
  
It was really quite frightening, maybe the Ministry didn't even exist any more? Harry had so little contact with the wizarding world during the summer, he just didn't know. He should subscribe to the Daily Prophet but had never gotten around to it. He had been so sure that someone from the ministry would arrive to dispose of the Death Eaters. Harry stopped pacing, he pulled his wand from his back pocket, he stared down at the wand. The wand that was connected to Voldemorts, a wand he had grown very fond of with time. The wand picks the wizard. Harry waved the wand in the air bringing it above his head, he paused remembering the notices sent home from school, promises that he as an underage wizard would not do magic. Deep breath in, Harry brought the wand down, 'Accio book', he shrieked. The book flew through the air to him, Harry caught it in mid air. That should wake the Ministry up!  
  
Harry dashed to the window fling it open, and stuck his head out. The Death Eaters stood and prepared for a battle, they were always ready. Harry could see only a lone owl flying toward him. As the owl neared the Death Eaters shot curses and hexes at the owl finally killing it. He watched one of the Death Eaters walk over to the owl and pick up the parchment it had been carrying. The Death Eater tore open the letter, he chuckled, "Oh Harry Potter" he shouted breaking into a wide grin, "the Ministry would like to remind you Not to do magic." He waived the letter in the air, a roar of laughter cut through the air.  
  
Harry backed from the window and lay back on his bed curling into a ball, slowly his worst fears were becoming reality, the Ministry did not know the Death Eaters were here. Hedwig had not reached the castle or the Ministry. They were stuck here. He set his wand next to him on the bed, he ran a slender finger over the ridge of the wand. He followed the swirling patterns of the wood grain. Maybe he had to do a more advance spell, one of the unforgivable curses, Accio was to easy, maybe it had to be something that threatened his life. Maybe right this very minute the Ministry was putting together a task force to come rescue him and the Dursley's. Maybe they didn't exist any more?  
  
  
  
***  
  
Later late at night.  
  
Harry crept downstairs his uncle was slumped over in a lounge chair holding a frying pan for protection. He knew aunt Petunia and Dudley were upstairs cowering in the back bedroom. Harry eased the front door open and held his wand high. "Curio" he screamed stumbling back into the house. The Death Eaters scattered, jumping to their feet. They in return fired back shots, screaming orders, Harry hide behind the front door, his uncle woke and dragged Harry from the door. "What are you doing?" Harry scrabbled to find his footing, Uncle Vernon had him by the scruff of his shirt. "Let go of me" Harry screamed pointing his wand at his uncle. Harry ran for the door.  
  
The Death Eaters were throwing more curses and more of them seemed to be appearing. Harry watched from the safety of the barrier. He watched the sky, the Ministry had to come, they had to. He rocked on the balls of his feet, 'please' he muttered...yet there was no ministry. Perhaps they didn't exist any more. He was so closed off from the wizarding world when he was back among the muggles it was hard to say what went on when he was gone. For all he knew the Death Eaters could be all the existed anymore, they could have full power now.  
  
Harry froze, the Death Eaters parted the way, silence was falling over them and their hoods were being replaced upon their heads. Voldemort was here. Voldemort walked to the edge of the porch and stopped, "Hello Harry Potter." Voldemort cocked his head to one side and smiled.  
  
Harry felt a chill run down his back, the mans voice was low, a cross between nails on a chalkboard and pure evil. He wore a simple black cloak with a dark green interior, he eyes were small slits of red, his skin had a slight tinge of green to it. Harry stood to his full height, which was still under average for his age.  
  
"Do you recall Harry Potter when I said you will join me or die?"  
  
Harry stepped back he, remembered perfectly well that night in the graveyard just a few short months ago, he hung his head nodding at the memory. "So have you made your decision Harry Potter...", Voldemort turned his back pulling his wand, "oh and just to let you know Harry Potter, I've found a way through this barrier of Dumbledore's". Voldemort waived his hand casually gesturing toward the house.  
  
Harry franticly stumbled over his words, "Dumbledore...the barrier is.... unbreakable". Voldemort smiled, "Oh it was Harry Potter, until I killed Dumbledore this very morning, I do apologize for my being the one to inform you" he smirked evilly, he ran a finger over the barrier, the electrical field glistened with white light.  
  
"You really should take a residence in the wizard world, instead with these muggles, how can it be someone with your money would want to stay here." Voldemort turned back to face him, "It really is a shame that Godric's Hollow has gone in to such disarray since your parents demise, I really thought you would have more family pride, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's face fell, "you know where Godrics Hollow is?"  
  
Voldemort smile widens, "You really are, excuse me, were Dumbledore's pawn aren't you." Harry twisted a stray strand on his shirt, pawn, had he been some game of Dumbledore's all along. True Dumbledore never told him much. Really he had trusted Dumbledore with out question and had chosen sides for Dumbledore based only on his information. Voldemort had killed his parents but what was the reason. Shocking how this five-minute conversation had just changed his whole life.  
  
Harry was lost in confusion, his uncle was muttering behind him. The Death Eaters had stopped and were now watching them, "What do you want?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Join me, become powerful with me, I'll show you your rightful place in the community, I'll show you your parents graves, the house you were born in" Voldemort knelt becoming even with the boy "I'll release powers in you that you didn't know you had. Join me Harry Potter" Voldemort had eased to the edge of the boarder as he spoke, "come for a day, let me show you my world Harry and what could be your world, see the otherside, ask questions, explore your options.... Your family will be safe in your absence, I'll return you if that's the life you choose... and then we would be enemies." Voldemort whispered his pledge.  
  
Harry was shocked at the offer…yet intrigued, How many times over the years had he wondered about Voldemort, about the Death Eaters, about wether he should truly be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. "How can I trust you?"  
  
"All I have is my word Harry, It a wizard honor, I will not betray.... Think of it Harry... your parents home, graves, secrets. It's all there waiting for you." Voldemort held out his hand, "come with me Harry Potter, see what awaits you."  
  
Harry stared into Voldemorts eyes, glancing at the mans hand, maybe this was all that was left of the wizard world, Dumbledore was dead and this is certainly more of an expliantion then Headmaster ever offered him, he didn't know who else was dead?  
  
His uncle was behind him shaking with fear, he gripped Harry's shoulder, he pulled Harry back to him, "don't do this Harry, we don't know what's going on, we need confirmation from that school of yours that Dumbledore is dead, He killed your parents, Harry. He'll kill you." Vernon gripped Harry's hip and pulled the boy to his chest. Harry struggled out of Vernon's grip, He looked between the two people, muggle and wizard.  
  
It was still reeling in his mind what Voldemort had said about Dumbledore controlling him. He knew he had been control his whole life by someone other than himself. Vernon and Petunia Dursley had controlled him before he was a wizard and then after he had become one, Dumbledore and his friends had controlled him at school, wasn't it time that he made a decision, so that he controlled his on future. He could at least see what Voldemort had to offer him, he didn't know much about this war, battle or the fight. People just told him it was wrong what Voldemort wanted, he didn't know the real reason why.  
  
Voldemorts hand still was suspended in mid-air. Harry fingered his wand in his pocket, Voldemorts hand was filled with calluses. Harry felt as if he was moving in slow motion, he moved his hand through the barrier, suspended above Voldemorts. Voldemort gripped his hand, Harry felt a jerking sensation like the portkey, he could hear his uncle screaming somewhere in the distance. Other shouts and blasts around him, he was falling, he couldn't open his eyes, Voldemort grip on his shoulder bringing him to his chest and he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore emerged from the shadows of the neighbors yard, a small twinkle in his eye. The house was smoking, small ember of ash floated through the air, the air stank with the fire and flames shot up in hot spots. A back wall collapsed, sending more ash into the air, flames rose, firefighter siren roared in the distance. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Awake

Warning: Mild Language, not beta read, lets bump this chapter up to a R rating, for some death eater violence and such. I also realized that I'm going to have to extend this to 5 chapters instead of 4, I didn't get all I wanted in this chapter, it would have been way to long, so next chapter is about Dumbledore's smile and twinkle in his eye. Everyone got it was the Dursley's house that was blown up right?  
  
Pawn  
  
Chapter 3 Awake  
  
By Tracev  
  
Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he felt slightly disoriented, he couldn't remember having fallen asleep. He stretched casually looking around the room, suddenly sitting up, Oh God, he was at Voldemorts.  
  
Harry crawled hurriedly from the massive bed, his bare feet sinking into the black carpet. Feeling instant guilt and panic at having betrayed Dumbledore. He had done the one thing everyone had fought so had to keep from him. What had he done? He had trusted Voldemort in a simple promise of seeing his family's home. He had taken Voldemorts words of trust that he would not hurt the Dursley's, his only family. Harry could kick himself for being so foolish this obviously had to be a trap.  
  
Harry did another once over on the room and besides the usual furniture like a bed and wardrobe chest, there was an odd assortment of statues in all features of pain and terror stricken across their faces. Harry inched toward the nearest one, it appeared to be bronze with a slight patina of green creeping across it. The bronze was of a man with his face twisted in horror, his eyes clenched in pain.  
  
Harry stared at the figure, he eased his face closer, every crevasse of the mans face was in full detail; the hair on his chin, the eyelash, the crack of the mans lips. Harry did not want to know what could make ones face look so horror stricken. He ran a trembling finger outlining the bridge of the mans nose. He slowly slide his finger downward, yanking his hand back… something was wrong…it felt… alive. He stumbled back into the bedpost. He squinted his eyes, peering through the dark at the statue, the features of the face seemed to shift. Harry gasped grabbing his shoes and wand and stumbled from the room.  
  
The hallway was an immense structure of arches and doors just as the bedroom had been, the only difference was this lead to more hallways and other rooms. Harry hurried and put his shoes back on, he didn't know how long he had been asleep and it didn't matter, he just wanted to get out of here. Coming here had been a mistake, he was in Voldemorts fortress, he shook his head pulling his wand. He looked either way down the long corridor. Blackened suites of armor, paintings, grand detailed tapestries, oddly architecture furniture that looked none to comfortable littered the hallway. He crept slowly down the hallway to the right, the evil dark paintings followed his every movement, whispering among themselves, pointing at him.  
  
***  
  
Harry stumbled down hallway after hallway; looked into room after room, bedrooms and sitting areas, galleries and grand halls, all empty. All had an underlying theme of snakes and gargoyles, the same furniture and paintings and those horrible bronze statues.  
  
The silence was unnerving, not a creek of the door, or squeak of the steps he took, not a cry of an owl in the distance. It was an endless labyrinth of corridors. What seemed like hours passed, thought it could be only one for all Harry new. He was getting thoroughly frustrated and a little panicky. All he wanted was an exit out of all of this. Certainly Voldemort wouldn't leave him, Harry Potter, alone in his castle? Where was everyone?  
  
The thought barely passed through his mind when Harry heard rowdy laughter erupt around him. Harry crept toward the closed door at the end of the corridor. To large gargoyles stood on either side of the door, emerald eyes followed Harry as he moved closer to the door. He eased one of the double doors open, Voldemort stood at the head of the room entailing the Death Eaters with a lively tail. Voldemort was unlike Harry had every seen. He laughed with easy, his black cloak billowing behind him, Death eaters circled, laughing all were circled around something on the ground in the middle of the room.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
Harry jumped as Voldemort shouted his name excitably, "Come forward boy". Harry fingered his wand in hand, he eased slowly into the room, walking cautiously toward the Dark Lord, the followers gave him a wide berth to the front. Some nodded at him, such as Lucius Malfoy, and two gentlemen that could only be his schoolmate Crabbe and Goyle's father. Others just eyed him suspiciously, others kept their hood up, yet he could feel their black eyes on him.  
  
Harry stood side by side next to Voldemort, "Look at them Harry Potter," Voldemort growl lowly to him, "my Death Eaters, loyal, brave, fighting all for me and what I can give them… Do you know what that is boy".  
  
"Power" Harry whispered.  
  
Voldemort clasped Harry on the shoulder, a slight spasm shot through Harry, "Not quite Harry Potter, what I can give them is immortality." Suddenly Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm dragging him forward, "Wanna try the unforgivable curses Harry Potter…. Pick Crucio…it's my favorite…" there was a joyous note in Voldemorts voice, "choose any Death Eater to give it a try on…".  
  
The Death Eaters ears slowly perked up at the words, they fell into order, Harry looked them over, some avoided eye contact, others attempted to stare him down, finally he shook his head, he couldn't randomly make that choice. .. He didn't really want to do that… the unforgivable curses seemed so wrong to just randomly inflict upon some one, just to give it a try. If this is how Voldemort passed his free time by just randomly inflicting pain then he surely wanted no part of this. But this was obviously something that was done often enough that they knew the drill, falling into line, waiting, there was torture in that alone. Who would be picked? Who would be crawling on the ground in pain?  
  
"Shall I make the choice for you Harry Potter?" Voldemort briskly went to the line slowly walking down it looking at his followers, "Perhaps Malfoy, Draco's father, be hell of a thing to tell the boy what pain you inflicted upon his father, I'm sure he'd be none to pleased with you…." Voldemort smiled, "Or perhaps dear Peter Pettigrew…" the lord pulled him from the line up and throw the sniffling man to the ground, "wouldn't you love to inflict pain upon the one who betrayed your parents…Harry Potter" Voldemort was suddenly at Harry's ear whispering, "wouldn't it feel lovely to kill him….slowly…to cause the pain he had put upon you…you do know that if he had managed to keep his mouth shut you would have parents today…?"  
  
Harry spun around to find that Voldemort had back off to stand near the fire place, "You're the one who killed my parents… so don't pretend it was Wormtail's fault…I'd like to go home now," Harry shouted.  
  
Voldemort swayed toward Harry, a grin upon his face, he upped the boy's face, "then perhaps you'd like to put Crucio on me?" Harry was taken aback, Voldemort said the words so innocently as if he would never do such a thing.  
  
Harry tore himself from Voldemorts grip, "I want to go home…You said you would return me when I asked…wizard honor and all."  
  
"Yes… well… I'm not done with you yet boy…" Voldemort strode across the room and pulled a Death Eater forward, "How about Professor Snape, Harry,… daresay the old man may give you a bad grade though… well I'm willing to take a chance if you are…" Voldemort yanked down Snapes hood, Snape snarled and looked up at Harry, anger lurked forward. Harry knew he would regret this moment, Voldemort dragged Snape to the center of the room and came and stood next to him. "Harry Potter, just say the words clearly… it truly is a sorry day when a great wizard such as your self does not have proper training in these things…Do you want me to show you how Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry quickly shook his head, "I'd rather not…" Harry whispered.  
  
"But you will Harry… Professor Snape is ready… are you not Severus?" Snape nodded once eyeing his student. Harry was not surprised to see Snape here, he had been expecting that, just not this. "Crucio" Harry screamed, a blast of green shot from his wand, Snape fell to the floor, a cry of pain cut through the room. His professor's body twitched and spasms on the floor, Snape clawed at his own face and arms, blood drawled forward and then it stopped.  
  
Harry fell to his knees, he had gone numb with shock at what he had just done. Voldemort was right there next to him, "felt good didn't it Harry?" he whispered. Harry shut his eyes, he just wanted to go home, or back to the castle. He didn't know what he had expected to find out in coming here. He could have begged his Godfather to take him to his parent's house, that seems the obvious thing now. Voldemort was just toying with him, until he killed him, Harry was very sure of that.  
  
Voldemort pulled Harry back to his feet, "time to see your parents house now Harry, we have company coming for dinner. Want to be back in time for that." Voldemort said the words sweetly. Harry still dazed, glanced at Snape, the professor was back on his feet, wobbly as it maybe and walking slowly towards his spot in the lineup.  
  
Lord Voldemort held Harry's hand as the two apparated away.  
  
****  
  
Dumbledore petted Hedwig, pushing an owl treat across the desk toward her. He read the letter that Harry had sent with her over again. He wasn't shocked that the Death Eaters had shown up at the Dursely's, really it was a move he had expected.  
  
He petted Hedwig again, lovely owl she was, highly faithful and trusting. A rap at the door brought Dumbledore's thoughts back to the school. "Who's there?" he really didn't feel like dealing with anyone today.  
  
"It's I headmaster,"  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily, McGonagall was nosy, Dumbledore took out his wand, "sorry girl" he tapped Hedwig once and she slumped to the desk dead. Dumbledore tapped again and she disappeared, "Accio fire" he whispered, the letter burned in the palm of his hand, "come in professor McGonagall".  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Review for my emotional benefit. 


	4. Lies, Irony and Truth

Warning: none really… sorry this took so long but life and all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, very nice of you, unfortunately I can't answer any questions but all will be answered in the story. Still not beta read. One more chapter then no more… I swear. 

Pawn

By Tracev

Chapter 4 Lies, Irony and Truth 

__

Lies

McGonagall sat on the edge of her seat in front of the headmaster's desk wringing her hands in her lap. She looked steadily at the headmaster waiting for him to say something. He continued to wrestle two lemon drops apart talking to each then popping them in his mouth as he did so. She watched him line up the ones he wasn't quite ready for along the ink plotter on his desk. McGonagall's face twitched waiting for him to speak. "Ah'em..." she cleared her throat. The headmaster looked up slightly startled as if he had forgotten she was there. 

"Minerva, how rude of me, would you like a lemon drop", the transfiguration Professor sighed "No Albus, Harry Potter's owl, I saw her flying toward the school." She remarked shortly.

Albus smiled, "I'm sure she was off delivering a owl to Hagrid." He lied.

"But the boys missing Albus, shouldn't you go down there and see what the message said?" Dumbledore gathered all his strength in dealing with the head of Gryffindor. "My dear if it was important Hagrid would be beating down my door," he smiled as if it was the truth and went back to separating lemon drops. 

Minerva watched for a few more minutes as the headmaster struggled to free a clump of lemon drops. She gave a small flutter with her hand throwing them in the air and stalked from the office. Dumbledore slumped back in his chair as he listened to her make her way down the stairs of his office. He sigh with relief, he listened for another moment and then got up from his desk, peeked outside the door. No one there, he hurried back to his desk pulling Hedwig from his drawer and crossed to the fireplace. He laid her dead body on the flame and watched as her body changed to ash. 

This was definitely enough excitement for today. Yet his day was far from over.

***

Voldemort clasped Harry's hand in his, as the pair appeared in the Town Square of Godrics Hollow. Voldemort looked at Harry's small hand clasped in his, he pulled it up to his face and sniffed. Harry looked up at him as his face paled, as the red eyes faded, Harry pulled on his hand as Lord Voldemort turned his hand over, palm side up. Voldemort drew his finger nail over the crevase of the life line on the boys hand, "I never believed in life lines…it seems silly to base your life expectecey on lines on the palm of your hand." Voldemort pulled the hand up closer to his face, "Do you put much faith in these lines Harry Potter?"

"Sir?" Harry whispered, he gave another tug on his hand, he looked around to see if people were watching.

"No, I don't suppose you do." Voldemort smirked, Harry tried again to pull his hand away.

They had appeared before a sign welcoming them to Godrics Hollow population 123 and 1/2, founded in 1678. Harry stared at the sign _and 1/2_ what the hell did that mean? He looked up at Voldemort whose hand still had a hold of his.

"What do they mean by and a 1/2?"

"Who knows wizarding villages are strange like that." Voldemort started walking down the main street of the village, Harry followed at a much slower pace. "Is this a real Wizarding Village?" Harry asked, trying to absorb everything the small town had to offer. 

"Godrics Hollow, Harry Potter, the smallest wizarding village in all of England. Wizards and muggles living peacefully together generation after generation… disgusting really." Voldemort turned and stalked down the street. Harry stared after the man, he wasn't sure what was going on but Voldemort had suddenly changed in attitude, Harry wasn't quite sure what was happening.

Needless to say Harry was totally in awe just like he had been the first time he had witnessed Diagon alley. His eyes darted from one building to the next. Little shops were just closing down for the day, as evening grew closer, a small cafe was setting out small chairs for the evening dinner rush. Harry lagged further and further behind, no one seemed to notice Voldemort with his swirling capes and air of death around him. No one seemed to notice the power of the man that walked down the street, Harry questioned whether the people could even seen the dark lord.

People looked up at him as he passed then went back to what they were doing. He ran a little ways to catch up with Voldemort, "Um.. Sir, can these people see you?" Voldemort stopped in his tracks looking down at the boy, "people see what they want to see." and he continued walking with out a backward glance.

Harry followed the rest of the way in silence. He followed Voldemort out of town and down a sloped embankment. Harry's breath caught suddenly in his chest, he suddenly realized he was going to visit his parents home, their graves. A note of panic crossed his mind. He wondered vaguely if Voldemort thought that this was like returning to the scene of a crime. 

Harry didn't know if he was ready for this, his knees suddenly buckled, he cradled his head in his hands. Voldemort stalked back to the boy jerked him to his feet, glaring down at him. Voldemort said nothing, Harry stumbled over rocks and embedments as Voldemort dragged him along. Harry stood looking over a house that was coming into view. Voldemort stood behind him giving him a push toward the house, "It's got wards on the house to preserve it as it is…you first." 

Harry stumbled toward the house, the shell of a home stood at the bottom of the hill. The skeleton remains of what had once been. He could see staircases, windows, brick and mortar still falling, water damage, fire damage, one room on the second floor was totally gone. _Breathe,_ Had that been his room? A sitting area in the front parlor was also badly damaged, the window blown out, a curtain still flapping in the wind. Fire damage that had escaped from the window. Red brick littered the ground, roofing shingles, windowpanes, broken shards of glass. Harry tried not to let any of it touch him, it just didn't seem right. Voldemort followed him up the pathway toward the house. Much to soon finding themselves standing at the front steps, magic hung in the air, small crackles prickled at the skin of Harry's neck. The front door stood slightly ajar as if it couldn't be shut properly. Harry looked back at Voldemort for the only support there was. 

Harry poked at the front door, noticing a lions head doorknocker, the door swung open to a large foray. Marble swirled floors, a cherry staircase, a hallway leading to the back rooms, and two rooms off the immediate entrance. He stepped slowly over the threshold breathing a sigh of relief. He turned right into the first parlor, it just seemed natural. 

The musk of the house was overwhelming. A dank damp smell crept from the fabric of an old sofa, a mildew like substance was climbing the walls. Harry's eyes darted from object to object, trying desperately to take in all the surroundings. He hesitated and slide into the front parlor further, an overwhelming sensation gripped him, he could see his parents in the room, his father reading the post, mother talking, reading, him as a baby at their feet. He knew instantly this was how the room was and always had been. Images of ghostly figure crawled through his mind of a life that could have been, would have it wasn't for the man next to him. 

Portraits, photographs, knickknacks, pillows still on the sofa, rugs, a women's sweater hung on the back of a desk chair. Harry crossed to the sweater, gathering it up bring it to his chest. Of course his mother would have needed a sweater it was autumn when she had been killed. 

Harry walked among the things, as if it was a museum showcase. His hand fluttered over statues and pictures frames, he clung to the sweater, "I don't want to be here", he whispered turning to face Voldemort. But Voldemort wasn't paying attention he was staring at a photo that had been displayed on the front entranceway table. He was holding the photo close to his face, dragging a finger across, outlining a person in the photo. Harry came and stood next to him, standing on the tiptoes of his trainers. "Um…sir" he whispered.

Voldemort looked up, "your grandfather I suspect. ... you look a lot like him."

"Who's that with him?" Harry asked his voice not more than a whisper. 

Voldemort stared at Harry a long time, he opened his mouth several times to speak but stopped each time. He cleared his throat and tried again and then again, in frustration giving up and walking from the house. Harry glanced over the room again and up toward the staircase that led to the bedrooms. Harry peeked out the front door, Voldemort was across the yard heading toward a clump of trees. Harry turned back toward the staircase, he wasn't ready to see what was upstairs, he wasn't ready to see his room, his parents room, he could imagine their clothes still hanging in the closet, more photos, his toys and crib. _Fresh_ _air_. Panicky Harry backed out of the room. 

Harry ran across the yard to join Voldemort, as he stood on the edge of a very extensive gravesite. Voldemort crossed over first, he followed the stone pathway between tombs, mausoleums, and marble headstones. Harry followed looking every where at a family history he was the sole remainder of. Statues of peasant angles, fathers mercy and sins, babies, birds, lions heads, snakes, badgers, ravens. Harry could see small crests marked the house the wizard had been sorted into. The marking was in the upper right hand corner. Most were overwhelmingly Gryffindor, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflpuff. Harry stopped, Slytherin green appeared on just as many headstones, lions and snakes intertwined were every where. 

What was going on here? Harry counted 7, then 8 Slytherin symbols… had the snake really been his destiny. Was he a dark wizard by destiny? Harry looked up to Voldemort watching him. "What's going on here?" Harry gestured toward his surroundings. 

__

Irony 

The dark Lord reached down and took his hand, "In time I'll explain… but now Harry Potter your parents" he gave a wave of his hand. A group of fairies swarmed up to the boys face and circled his head, did the same to Voldemort and went back to there fluttering above the graves. "Grave Fairies" Voldemort commented casually, he yanked Harry forward causing the boy to stumble a pace almost knocking into him.

Harry shut his eyes, he didn't want to look, something was desperately wrong with this, the man who killed his parents was here showing him a life that could have been. What would have been if it weren't for him, The Dark Lord Voldemort? Harry was a little glad it was Voldemort here with him. Anyone else it would have been overwhelmingly emotional and he personally just wasn't ready for that.

Harry opened one eye, staring down at a rose stone, a vein of white ribbon ran through it, a dark shadow of moss and life marched across the stone. It was a small stone by the cemetery standard, but it bared the two names of his parents, James and Lily Potter 1969-1982, Beloved etched below. 

Harry opened the other eye. Finding himself suddenly alone, he turned franticly only to see Voldemort making his way over to the other side of the park. He turned slowly back to the stone... he was alone with his parents. 

Harry knelt down at the foot of the graves, he studied it a long moment, letting his mind go blank. He knew he should say something, inform them of the life he had up to this point, tell them about school and friends he had made, about quidditch. But it just didn't seem appropriate, he assumed that they knew these things already. They had to, they had known things when they had come out of Voldemorts wand at the Tri Wizard Tournament. 

Instead he studied the plastic flowers that lay upon the grave. Flowers that had long since lost their color, turning white as snow with age. What once had been real flowers also lay in glass pots, crumbling at his touch. Harry brushed away way ward leaves and twigs that had made their way here. He tried not to touch the once real flowers suddenly noticing all the flowers were lilies. Emotion over came him as he slumped against his parent's headstone. He could almost feel a comfort come over him. The grave fairies circled him again. He could feel them warming him. The tears slide down his face, their small butterfly kisses on his cheek made them disappear

__

Truth

"He'll hear you…".

Harry turned suddenly to see Voldemort kneeling behind one of the mausoleums. He was squatted rocking back on the heels of his feet. He has his ears covered, rocking. Harry could see the picture frame from the house clutched in his hand. Voldemort had wrangled the photo from the frame and was gesturing wildly at it. 

"I'm scared…. He said… no, no…" Voldemort fell forward, his body trembled. Confused, Harry didn't know if he should run or help the man. Drooling, Voldemort tried crawling toward him…mumbling, babbling incoherently… "Go… you shouldn't…. Harry…" Voldemorts eyes changed from red to a brilliant green, he clutched his sides as his body became riddled with pain. 

"It's…all lies…" 

Harry backed away, pulling his wand. He looked around wildly, he wasn't sure if some one was attacking them or what was happening. A high pitch shriek followed the latest round of babbling by Voldemort.

"Harry?" 

Harry spun around to see Dumbledore jogging up the path. "Sir" Harry cried, "I… sir… Voldemort, I'm sorry…"

He looked back toward Voldemort, "He was just going to show me…my parents…I don't know what's wrong with him." 

Dumbledore slowed in his pace, a smile upon his lips. He watched Voldemort on the ground, on his knees, Dumbledore pulled his wand, "Imperio", he screamed, Voldemort fell back to the ground, "Get up Tom Riddle." Dumbledore commanded.

Lord Voldemort stood, Harry watched as his eyes glossed over and turned red, "yes Headmaster," Voldemort answered. 

TBC

Don't forget to review. 


	5. Pawn

The last chapter. Thank you once again everyone who reviewed, I hope all your questions are answered. This chapter has a little violence, a little language, a little hate and fury. Credit: The italic quote is directly from book 4 Goblet, full credit to JKR. 

Pawn

Chapter 5

BY Tracev

__

At that moment, Harry fully understood for the first time why people said Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. There was cold fury in every line of the ancient face; a sense of power radiated from Dumbledore as though he were giving off burning heat.

Harry's mouth fell open, _oh God_. His mind struggled to regain its though process. _Breathe_, Dumbledore was alive and had just commanded Lord Voldemort with a forbidden curse, _Imperio_. Harry grappled with possible scenarios of why Dumbledore had done an unforgivable curse. He suppose Dumbledore had come to rescue him from Voldemort or perhaps, Dumbledore had put the curse on Voldemort until the Ministry officials arrived, or... he was waiting for back up, _that had to be it right_... _This is Dumbledore... sweet old bumbling Dumbledore...a little off his rocker... a good guy right...? Please say right._

Harry backed up a pace. Voldemort spasmed and dropped to the ground, another round of babbling emerged from the Dark Lord. 

Harry turned to face Headmaster Dumbledore, the wizards face…was…some how changed, that glint of hope that always shone in his eye was not there. A furious wizard stood before Harry, a wizard he had only seen once when Professor Moody had been discovered to really be Crouch. A small cry escaped Harry, a timely realization…Voldemort was acting just like Crouch Sr. was when his son had him under the curse for to long. He was staring to fight it. 

A pulse of strength passed through the boy who lived, his mind raced through the last few days; Voldemort showing up at his house, a moment of panic as he awoke at Voldemorts palace, _fortress_, the gargoyles with ravens perched upon there heads, had there been anything said or done that would indicate that Voldemort had been under the curse then…Harry couldn't think. His head hurt his mind could not focus.

Harry needed conformation, he spoke gently, in a quizitive tone.

"Sir are others coming to help with..." he gestured wildly toward Voldemort who was now looking dazedly toward the sky. Harry stepped back another pace he knew the answer before the words tumbled out of his mouth. Harry looked around, he knew he had to get out of here before the death eaters started to arrive. Voldemort suddenly spasm and dropped to the ground once again.

Dumbledore hit him again with Imperio and commanded him once again to his feet. Voldemort struggled between doing as Dumbledore commanded and doing as his mind and body wanted. Harry watched as his eyes glazed over, he knew that look, the look of fighting the sensation of nothingness that enters your mind, that little voice talking you through it. Harry made a more to kneel besides Voldemort.

"Oh Harry Potter, still choosing the wrong side." 

Harry stood suddenly, "I choose the wrong side? How could I? I thought you were the right side, I don't even know what the hell is going on?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Haven't you figure it out Harry Potter? Isn't it obvious?" The sky darkened with death eaters, a rush of noise and fury filled the sky. Harry pulled his wand, "explain it to me and be quick about it" his voice rose a notch. 

Dumbledore smiled and turned his back, "as we're pressed for time I'll make it simple, Harry Potter." Dumbledore turned to face Harry, his eyes having turned red, Harry gasped, Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, "You see Harry Potter, I am Lord Voldemort. I am your fear."

Harry swallowed, he could feel it in his bones, "My parents…?" the boy could feel a tightening in his chest.

"Your parents like you were close to finding out my secret, our secret" he knelt next to Voldemort, "Get to your feet Tom Riddle" Dumbledore stood, "Imperio…Get to your feet Tom Riddle" he screamed.

Harry watched the transaction, Death Eaters started to arrive, they stood among the headstones. Harry flung himself at his only chance, Harry knelt next to Voldemort, he hesitated and put his arm around the mans waist.

"Lord Voldemort" Harry said slowly, the words felt strange coming out of his mouth, all those times saying Voldemorts name when no one else would and now he was going to comfort Voldemort, to ask for his help against Dumbledore. Harry laid his hand on the mans back, Dumbledore let out a shill cry of joy, Harry eyed him bitterly, "Please Lord Voldemort, please help me…fight the curse…please…fight it."

"Get away from him boy, he is my pawn…. Stand Tom Riddle." Dumbledore strode forward slapping Harry across the face, shoving him off Riddle. 

Harry fell to the ground, Dumbledore yank Riddle to his feet shoving the mans _wand_ in his hand. Riddle wavered in his stance. He leaned against the mausoleum, he mumbled more nonsense, the death eaters watched with amusement. They were all there, Snape, Malfoy, Macnair, Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe and many more he didn't know. 

Harry crawled across the ground tears of Dumbledore's betrayal streaked his face. He crossed to his parent's grave, the fairies again fluttered around his head. He could hear Dumbledore commanding the death eaters, yelling at Voldemort. Other spells and curses were being thrown at Tom Riddle. A rustle of leaves, the wind stirred as night was fully upon them. Dumbledore stood at the foot of the Potters grave, "How appropriate that you shall die on your parents grave Harry."

Voldemort stood behind Dumbledore still in a hazed fog, Dumbledore pulled the controlled dark lord forward. Harry watched as Voldemort tried to focus his eyes, Harry stood he would not die on his parents grave cowering like a child. Dumbledore smiled whispering in Tom Riddles ear, "all you have to say is Avada Kedavra", the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gave Riddle a nudge forward, Voldemort held his wand out limply. Another case of babbling and murmurs coursed through the man.

"Imperio," Dumbledore yelled shaking his head, "really a shame as time goes on one can fight the curse." Voldemorts back stiffened, his eyes focused turning red once again, he pulled himself up to his full height, his wand arm pointed at Potter with confidence it had lacked seconds before. 

Lord Voldemort smiled, "Harry Potter, the moment has come, do you join us?"

Harry shook his head, 'no', with out hesitation. 

Voldemort smiled as if he had been waiting for that answer since the beginning of time. He watched as the boy raised his wand a notch, Lord Voldemort did not hesitate, "Avada Kedavra" he cried as Harry Potter cried stupefy. Voldemort stumbled back into Dumbledore who pushed him a side. Harry Potter fell to the ground, the scar upon his head burned red and then stopped. Dumbledore watched as the last breath left the boy's body. 

Lord Dumbledore turned to face his fellow death eaters, "How appropriate he shall be found upon the grave of his parents, tears on his cheek, dead at the hands of Voldemort." Dumbledore shot two blasts into the nights sky, a skull and snake lit the sky, the Dark Mark. The death eaters clapped merrily. 

Tom Riddle pulled himself to a sitting position, he saw the boy at his feet the wand in his hand. He felt awake for the first time in years. His head hurt immensely, what was Professor Dumbledore doing here? Who were these mask men? He felt like he had woken from a horrible dream. The last thing he remembered was a much younger Professor Dumbledore telling him "_to hurry off to bed". _

Tom Riddle looked back up at Dumbledore, there had been a curse, Imperio, he thought for a moment yes that had been it. He looked again at the boy at his feet, oh god, he knew, he was aware of the last few years, He had been forced by Dumbledore to do the most horrible things. Dumbledore had made him a monster just because he was the last remaining Slytherin. He had killed, torture, murdered, destroyed lives, taken lives, the innocent, muggles.

Riddle let a small cry, it was his fault, when he had been in 6th year he had told Dumbledore how he hoped to restore the Slytherin name to glory. But this is not how he had intended it…Tom Riddle turned his wand toward himself… he knew what he had to do…it had to end here, "Avada Kedavra" he cried and slumped to the ground. 

Dumbledore furiously looked down at Riddle/Voldemort, his pawn was dead at his own hand. Dumbledore beat his fist into the dead mans chest, a strangled cry shot through him. _His_ _Pawn_. 

The End.

Don't hate me, this is the final chapter the ending sticks, there is no sequel. Unfortunaly those of you not familiar with my writing, I am not known for my happy endings, sorry.

Again, Thank you to everyone who reviewed Pawn it's much appreciated, hope all your questions were answered in the last chapter.

The next story is Hidden: will tell the real reason Harry was not allowed to go home with Ron at the end of the fourth year, will be posted soon. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
